


Eucatastrophe

by PhoenixAndJinx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Sad Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixAndJinx/pseuds/PhoenixAndJinx
Summary: Lance separated from Hunk and walked over to Allura.“Thank you. Thank you so much.” He cried as he hugged her tightly.“Happy birthday Lance.” She said softly.A quick birthday fic for Lance's birthday





	Eucatastrophe

It had been an exhausting day for the Paladins. They had landed on a planet called Jastorilia to discuss joining Voltron in the fight against the Galran Empire. 

Jastorilia was a desert planet with three suns located in the Qeote system. Underground cities clustered around oases that decorated the planet’s surface and each city was ruled by a different royal family.

Jastorilia was home to many species. The Uehlast resembled Earth hyenas and were ruled by females and a strict class system. The Qib resembled newts and lived in the river systems that connected the cities and built amazing ships for sea and space travel. The Priddar were small badger-like creatures that provided food to the cities and only went above ground on the two days of night a year. The Honehlea were a nomadic species with feathers and wings that mostly served as traders and messengers between the cities. The Ilhatie, who walked on four legs and resembled camels, were often priests.

Princess Allura had arranged a meeting with the Board of Honor to begin talks of an alliance. The Board of Honor had five representatives from each species and dealt with matters involving the planet as a whole. They had been on the planet for a few hours and the discussions were going well until they began to hear screaming from outside the building. One of the Qib stood up and opened the door to see what all the commotion was about. 

“Oh Getuna! We’re being attacked!” He cried at the group. 

“We should have known. Paladins get to your Lions!” Allura yelled. 

The Paladins had fought to the best of their ability but it just wasn’t enough. They watched as the Galra slaughtered the people of Jastorilia and were forced to retreat to a safer system.

/////

Later that night, Lance drifted away from the others and found a quiet spot to think. He found a window with a padded seat and stared out at the stars. Lance was crying quietly when Allura found him.

“Lance?” She called quietly. Lance sniffled and wiped his eyes.

“Hey Princess. Looks like you’ve finally gotten me alone.” He weakly joked. Allura sat down next to him and wrapped him in a hug. Lance curled into her and let out a shaky sigh.

“What’s wrong Lance?” 

“I was just thinking.” He mumbled.

“About?”

“Today. We failed Allura. We’re supposed to be the ‘Defenders of the Universe’ and we got an entire planet killed. Billions of people, plants, and animals unique to that planet are gone forever! Men, women, and children killed just because they wanted peace! They could have lived long, happy lives if we’d left them alone! All of those children could have grown up! If that’s what the Galra do to planets just communicating with us, what have they done to Earth? All of our families are there! What better way to stop Voltron than destroying their home planet? It’s been years since we left! I can’t stop thinking about everyone we left behind! All the missed birthdays, anniversaries, holidays, weddings, everything! They probably think we’re dead!” Lance yelled as he cried. 

“Oh Lance.” Allura sighed as she continued to hold him while he cried himself to sleep. She looked out at the stars and wondered what she was going to do. Coran found them hours later and approached the sleeping duo silently. He opened a drawer under the window and gently set a blanket on them before creeping back out of the room.

/////

A few weeks later at breakfast Allura made an announcement.

“In honor of a special event, we will be stopping on a planet for a week of rest.” All of the paladins cheered.

“So where are we going?” Pidge asked.

“You’ll see. I’m going to go make the wormhole jump. Stay here.” Allura giggled to herself as she left quickly.

When she told the paladins to join her and Coran in the bridge they cried. It was Earth. Completely whole and unharmed. Lance and Hunk hugged each other as they cried.

“We’re going to take a small pod and drop each of you off where you want and we’ll stay for a week.” Coran explained cheerily. Lance separated from Hunk and walked over to Allura.

“Thank you. Thank you so much.” He cried as he hugged her tightly.

“Happy birthday Lance.” She said softly. He hugged her tighter.

“Can you take me last?” He asked Coran pulling away from Allura.

“Of course my boy!”

/////

Lance drew in a deep breath as they neared his parents home. Coran dropped him off in front of the house and flew back to the castle.

“You can do this Lance.” He mumbled to himself as he walked up the sidewalk to the front door. He raised his fist to knock.

“Coming!” Yelled a woman's voice. Lance drew in a shaky breath as the door opened. The woman gasped and her eyes watered.

“Lance?” She whispered.

“I’m home mom.” He said quietly as his mother began to cry.

“I’m home.” He hugged his mom and they walked into the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Eucatastrophe- a story with a happy ending
> 
> Come yell at us on [Tumblr](https://quiiiiiznak.tumblr.com/) or send us prompts


End file.
